


When childhood friends fuck,

by cryprey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, Sex, Smut, i actually suck, i need jesus, im so new at this, pls send help to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryprey/pseuds/cryprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C-Calum, y-you can't leave me! Who will I play with? Y-you're my only friend.." A chubby 8 year old Luke whimpered, lips trembling and tears quickly falling down on his red round cheeks as Calum felt bad with the sight of his very upset best friend crying which lead him to pout. "I-I will come back! I promise.." Calum said softly to Luke and smiled along even though he was hurt in the inside knowing he was leaving his friend to go back to Britian , which made Luke look up trying to wipe his tears. "O-okay.. G-goodbye Calum.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When childhood friends fuck,

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for checking out this story! this is my first smut so i kind of suck.. please understand that i have shitty english and description. ;_;

 

**_In the past.._ **

 

_"C-Calum, y-you can't leave me! Who will I play with? Y-you're my only friend.." A chubby 8 year old Luke whimpered, lips trembling and tears quickly falling down on his red round cheeks as Calum felt bad with the sight of his very upset best friend crying which lead him to pout. "I-I will come back! I promise.." Calum said softly to Luke and smiled along even though he was hurt in the inside knowing he was leaving his friend to go back to Britian , which made Luke look up trying to wipe his tears. "O-okay.. G-goodbye Calum.."_

 

* * *

 

 

Luke the now 18 year old boy sighed as he walked home, his backpack hanging loosely onto his shoulder and the heavy hot air covering the atmosphere before stopping to see people going in and out with boxes next door to his house. For years, months, and days Luke was hoping that his childhood friend would really come back. But Luke always scoffed to himself knowing it was just a childish promise. It's already been 10 years since then and it was probably just new neighbors who just either moved to the country or wanting to buy a new house. 

 

Luke ruffled his bright blonde hair slightly not wanting to mess up as he tried not to be seen, walked slowly watching the "new neighbors" walk in and out of the house with luggages, boxes, and furniture. He frowned to himself, still watching them as he opened the front door to his house and walked inside. He flung the backpack onto the couch of the living room, plopping down and sighing. It was weird, new neighbors finally decide to live next door and since he was more used to knowing his childhood bestfriend lived next to him, it just hurts him.

 

"Calum.." Luke quietly said before getting up to close the front door. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes dreaming the day he finally get to meet Calum again and just to hang out. Only the two of them smiling and laughing together just like old times.

 

The 18 year old turned around and opened the door for a moment, peeking his head out watching the neighbors again. He saw a quite handsome.. fuck it, a sexy beast who looked close to his age at least carrying a box to the house. Luke's eyes went wide, watching the scene of how the "sexy neighbor" flexed his biceps and how smooth but yet strong it looked. Slight curls and blonde highlights of his hair were bright in the sunlight and with his face..  _'Well fuck me..'_ Luke thought to himself, slapping himself.

 

It was too early, he hasn't even met the neighbors yet but seeing the sight of the teenager made Luke's heart flutter. But he frowned again, quickly closing the door and sighing. Too bad it wasn't Calum..

 

Luke went to the kitchen where he was greeted by his mom. He opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and turning around to see his mom putting her coat on. "Where are you going?" He asked, looking at his mom who she looked back at her son before smiling, grabbing her keys.

 

"I'm going shopping, don't worry. I will be back only for 4 hours. Besides, you should greet the neighbors. I haven't spoke to them.. but certainly, they do look familiar.." Luke's mom spoke but only mumbled at the end which made Luke confused. "Anyways, have fun!" 

 

Leaving Luke home alone where his brothers were out and dad at work, he was for sure still not going to greet the neighbors.

 

He looked around as soon as his mother left, grumbling and hissing loudly not sure what to do. Luke was going to admit this, he was pretty shy when greeting people. Plus, introducing himself isn't his thing. He messes up pretty easily and embarrasses himself. Even with sexy beast around. And the fact the neighbors were new as what Luke thought of.. he was too upset finding out it wasn't Calum for sure, promises could be broken or could be lies.

 

Licking his lips, he went upstairs deciding it was time for him just to relax and listen to music.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Luke,_

 

_The rest of the family went out shopping again, we know you hate shopping so we decided to leave without telling you.._

_Sorry about that!_

_Also.. don't bother having a party when we aren't home.._

 

_-Love, Mom_

 

Luke scoffed, grumbling the paper and throwing it quickly into the garbage can in the kitchen as got up from the stool and went to the living room. It's been possibly just a week the neighbors has moved in, no introductions were made with Luke and the neighbors. Hell, Luke was busy admiring the teenage boy from the distance everytime he was walking home from school or watching him outside. 

 

Quite creepy he was going to admit.. But it was such a urge to watch the boy in the warm weather, laughing with his family or new friends and all. Something about the boy was he was similar to Luke's childhood friend. Even his family.

 

Luke couldn't help it but keep thinking  _'That can't be Calum. Of course not! A childish promise.. Calum would of forgotten me anyways.. He would never come back.. but who knows?'_

 

But that was a urge to make Luke get up and introduce himself. Suddenly, a light knocking interrupted Luke's thought as he startled. His head turned to look at the door wondering who would it be. Of course it would of been a 20% chance to be one of the new neighbor just trying to introduce themself and a 70% of one of his bestfriends either Michael or Ashton wanting to hang out. 

 

He ignored the other thoughts and went to the door, slowly opening it only for his jaw to drop to see the teenage boy stand there in front of him.  _'Shit, it's been a week and i don't even know this guy yet my heart is beating so fast..'_ The boy stood there in front of the now nervous Luke. He was more sexier up close with his tan skin, big brown eyes, and just a few tattoos here and there it totally made Luke blush slightly. And after a few seconds of staring at the boy, the boy grinned brightly. Luke looked at the boy, confused but still nervous knowing what he will say or might react.

 

Luke wasn't even fucking ready for this meeting, he was just wearing a loose white v-neck shirt and grey sweatpants. It startled poor Luke but why was the boy smiling. "Luke fucking Hemmings.." 

 

18 year old Luke eyes widen, completely stunned on how the boy knew his name. His voice was so familiar but Luke was a dumbass, not knowing how to put a finger on it. "H-how-"

 

But Luke got caught off with the teenage boy walking close to him. Luke stood there, eyes widen and his breathing quicken as it became heavy. 

 

"It's Calum.."

 

And that's when Luke finally put his finger to it. Calum.. his childhood friend.. and after those few days he didn't knew it was Calum coming back.. he wasn't even lying when he made the promise of him coming back to America. And he hasn't even lost that precious accent of his.

 

"C-Calum.." Luke whispered, eyes still wide staring at his childhood friend ever since he was 8. "It's me.." Calum started to grin, the grin that Luke missed seeing everytime he made Calum happy when they were little. "You gotten so much taller and muscular.. even better looking." The older was going to admit, he did thought Luke was really sexy.

 

Calum chuckled but Luke only bit his lips, trying to hold his tears. Luke was a manly man, he's not suppose to cry but he missed Calum. "You bastard!" Luke spat before hugging Calum, sobbing loudly. The 19 year old took shock but only hugged the younger; rubbing his back.

 

Luke felt so happy, he's been waiting for 10 years for Calum to come back; he always thought it was just a fake promise. A promise where he thought it was never going to happen. But here was Calum, right there on his doorsteps hugging the younger tightly.

 

The older pulled away and gently poked the lip ring Luke have. "You even have a lip ring." Calum grinned as Luke slightly blushed and awkwardly looked away. His heart fluttered from happiness as the huge amount of butterflies were flying around in Luke's stomach.

 

Luke wiped his tears and looked at Calum before grabbing his hands. "I missed you.. so.. so much Calum.. I thought.. you could of forgotten about me.." Luke whispered to Calum as Calum shook his head, smiling at the younger.

 

"I missed you a lot but I would never ever forget about a cutie like you." Calum said, slightly smirking with Luke blinking rapidly at what the boy had said. Calum hasn't changed, his nicknames he gave to Luke when they were little calling him cute or a cutie. It made Luke happy, but he knew the older was joking.

 

Luke wasn't cute, he had a few pimples here and there; he was pretty boring and didn't had much friends. Compared to Luke and Calum, Luke thought he was a potato with Calum looking like he got out of a advertisement.

 

"I'm not a cutie.." Luke mumbled, slightly pouting to himself as Calum chuckled quietly. "I may have given you the nickname because you always got hate when you were little, but i'm being serious."

 

The younger looked at Calum, blushing even more. "W-wha.."

 

Calum now was walking closer again to Luke as Luke backed up. Calum closed the front door and Luke felt his back press against the wall as he slightly whimpered. Calum was now smirking again, placing both his hands on the wall.

 

"Seeing you up close.. realized how much you gotten so much attractive." Calum said softly to Luke with the younger biting down on his lower lip.

 

Calum had the chance to admire the work of art in front of him. Oh how the older missed the way Luke's blue eyes were so bright and how they sparkled everytime he was happy and how everytime he smiled small dimples would appear. He admired everything of Luke. Calum missed his childhood friend so much, he even liked him when they were younger but he knew they were too young.

 

But this was the day, they get to see each other again. Calum still obviously had feelings for Luke and  seeing him now was the best feeling, especially how fucking hot Luke was.. and the lip ring obviously made him hotter and slightly made Calum turned on.

 

He was going to admit, it was too early to be in this state; having the hots for his childhood friend and it was awkward because both of them are best friends.

 

"C-Calum.." Luke stuttered, using his tongue to playing with his lip ring while Calum watched. Luke was so surprised realizing Calum was calling him attractive and the way he was so close to Luke's face that he can feel both of their hot breaths mingle together.

 

"Luke.." Calum leaned in, pressing his forehead against Luke's. "C-Calum.. w-what are you doing..?" 

 

The older just stared into Luke's light blue eyes, getting lost in them but Calum licked his lips. "I like you so fucking much Luke Hemmings.. You're so amazing, Even since childhood but we were both too young. And being like this now.. I..." Calum stopped, staring at Luke's lips.

 

Luke gulped feeling shy and nervous at the same time, but realizing how much he liked Calum back; his arms slowly wrapped around Calum's neck.

 

Calum got surprised but didn't mind, allowing his lips to brush against Luke's. "It's so early to do this.. and with us being like this especially when we finally got to meet each other again.. fuck it.." Luke said, pressing his body against the older's.

 

"Kiss me.."

 

Calum didn't reply but allowed himself to lean in, pressing his lips against the soft texture of Luke's warm lips. The lip ring itself was cold but the older didn't care when Luke was now kissing back. It was a shocker because two childhood friends finally confessed and now kissing each other. It was amazing.

 

The kiss was slow and gentle, the feeling of Calum's lips against Luke's made Luke blush madly. Their chests press against as Luke's hand moved up, running his fingers through the slight curls of Calum's hair. 

 

Luke pulled away, but the kiss wasn't ending yet when Luke grabbed Calum's hand and went to his bedroom. "Oh?" Calum smirked as Luke continued to blush, opening the door letting them both enter. 

 

Quickly Luke closed the door and let out a light yelp when Calum gently pushed him onto the bed. Calum quickly got on top of the younger, letting his unoccupied hand slowly slide under Luke's shirt as Luke shivered from the touch.

 

Calum grinned widely at the sight of Luke getting shy that he rubbed random shapes on the younger's belly, gently tugging on the lip ring with his teeth. Luke whimpered, his grey sweatpants are now began to feel tight as his hard-on became noticable.

 

Not a few seconds have passed before Calum was greedy enough to take Luke's shirt off, revealing the sight of Luke's light abs and toned muscles. The older bit down on the inner of his cheeks as Luke shivered from the cold air in contact.

 

Luke leaned up, grabbing Calum and kissing him again now kissing deeply as the kiss was more rough and hungry with more tongue involved but it didn't matter when both of the teenagers loved it. Luke let out a muffled moan while Calum grabbed Luke's waist with a firm grasp, tongues rubbing against each other and light moans could be heard.

 

Calum moved his hands up, rubbing Luke's hard-on leaving Luke whimpering and pulling away from the kiss for air so he could moan more. Luke twitched slightly in pleasure from the friction, his hands now move up to grab the older's shirt and pulling up, allowing himself to take Calum's shirt off.

 

Both of them were excited, feeling hot, and wanted each other. But it was the best feeling in the world as Calum used his other hand to slowly tug Luke's sweatpants off. The bulge was more noticable as soon as the pants came off and Luke blushed madly.

 

Calum leaned in, nibbling on Luke's earlobe. "God, you're so sexy.."  He whispered, his hot breath lingering on the younger's skin leaving the younger trembling.

 

Luke continued his whimpering and whining with Calum also pulling down Luke's underwear, the erection that Calum made Luke have sprung freely as Luke was finally nude.

 

"C-Calum.." Luke felt shy, it was his first time being naked in front of someone and knowing it was his childhood friend he likes a lot was making his face heat up.

 

The older only licked the bottom of Luke's lip keeping Luke quiet before he kissed Luke's jawline, chin, neck, chest, belly, and down to his torso. He left marks here and there, giving light sucks and bites that drove the younger insane over the edge.

 

Calum's devious lips traveled down more til it stopped at Luke's twitching cock. The older raised one of his brow in amusement realizing how horny the younger was.

 

"You want me that badly, eh?" He asked, not letting Luke answer as he leaned in to lick the tip of Luke's cock with Luke letting out a pleasurable moan. "O-oh god, C-Calum."

 

Calum felt himself getting harder more than before, the sound of Luke's moan and the way he whimpered along with him calling the older's name that way turned Calum on a lot.

 

He grabbed Luke's cock gently, stroking it up and down as the pre-cum from the tip was smeared around by Calum's thumb; trembling in pleasure Luke bit down on his lower lip. Calum wanted to fuck the boy underneath him so badly. He wanted to feel how tight the boy was and how he wanted to make love to him.

 

Luke's heart race as he found himself watching Calum undress himself, taking the rest of the clothing off and chucking it down onto the ground. Luke was close to drooling from the sight in front of him as Calum smirked and grabbed Luke's waist, pulling him close to the older boy while Luke blinked in surprise.

 

"You want it don't you..?" Calum whispered, licking his lips with Luke quickly nodding his head quickly. "P-please.. g-give it to me.." 

 

Calum flipped Luke over so that Luke was on his hands and knees as the boy blushed with his hands grabbing onto the bedsheets. Calum watched before spreading the younger's bottom cheeks, leaning in to give a few licks of the boy's hot entrance as Luke whined and moaned.

 

Luke was in such surprise. How does he know what to do? But it didn't matter to Luke, he was in too much pleasure as soon as he felt the hot wet muscle slowly slide into Luke's entrance. Moving in and out, Calum moved closer enjoying the sound of Luke's loud moans.

 

The older decided to pull away, giving a light spank to Luke's ass while Luke whimpered from the loss of pleasure. Calum decided it was time to prepare Luke as he slowly leaned in, pressing his chest against Luke's back and grabbing the younger's face, kissing him deeply.

 

Luke gladly returned the kiss and as Calum distracted him, his hands slowly went to the tight entrance of Luke and slowly pushed in his index finger. Luke let out a groan against the kiss, gripping onto the bedsheets more as Calum slowly thrust his index finger in and out of the tight hole.

 

Slowly and gently, Calum added another finger making sure the tightness was slowly going to be stretched out as the teenagers continued to kiss. He didn't want to hurt the younger one as he added the last finger; realizing how he knows that the younger was ready to be fucked hard.

 

"Baby.. you ready?" Calum mumbled as soon as he pulled away from the kiss. "I-I'm ready.." Luke whispered, feeling Calum's hot breath brushing against Luke's lips. Calum smirked but nodded, flipping Luke back over so he could lay on his back. Luke looked up at Calum with pleading eyes, wanting to be touched more and get fucked hard by his childhood friend.

 

Calum position himself to the tight entrance and slowly pushed in. The walls surrounding Calum's cock clenched tightly around giving him warmth as a deep groan grumbled through Calum's throat. He stayed still, looking at the younger who was trying to adjust the size and after a few he nodded his head desperately for him to move.

 

The older male nodded, now thrusting his cock inside of Luke. Pleasure was filled with both of them as they both moaned with Luke letting loud moans escape from his lips.

 

Calum marveled the beautiful sight of a panting and a moaning mess Luke underneath him as Luke arched his back, pushing his hips forward for Calum to go deeper.

 

Calum gripped onto the younger's hips, his thrusts now becoming faster, harder, and deeper. Pleasure quickly shot up to Luke's spine and body, his cock twitching from the intense pleasure as Calum let out another deep groan.

 

The younger was so hot, so tight, and such beauty that made Calum want to make him his own.

 

Luke gave a sudden whine as Calum pulled out his entire length, only to ram it back inside of Luke as Luke's moans transformed into pleasurable screams and groans. The younger was desperately pleading for the older to give him more, he wanted him to fuck him as rough as he can and so Calum obeyed.

 

"You want me don't you?!" Calum growled out in pleasure with Luke letting out a loud 'yes!' in return. A faint smirk was sprawled onto Calum's lips, but starts to fade as he lost more of his composure. It was all bringing up, making him go more than mad from the pleasure. The boy was too attractive and too amazing.

 

The way the tight walls clench tightly around Calum's cock was too much. Calum took a harsh grip onto Luke's hips and lifted his bottom half up before driving into a round erratic thrusts. Both of their breathings become heavy and uneven together.

 

Both of their hips move in the same pattern and rhythm as the sound of moaning, grunts, curses, and skin slapping against one another filled the room and into their ears. It was the most beautiful sounds.

 

Calum thrusted harder letting out growls of ecstasy. He was approaching to his climax as he grabbed Luke's twitching, hard cock and stroked it as the same pace as his thrusting. 

 

"L-let's cum together, yeah?" The older panted out as Luke nodded. After a few good, rough thrusts he filled Luke inside spilling his cum as Luke did the same, cumming with Calum as Luke let out a final yell in pleasure making his throat go sore from so much screaming. Luke shuttered violently from pleasure as both of them panted.

 

Calum slowly pulled out, collapsing next to Luke before wrapping his muscular tan arms around Luke.

 

"God you're amazing.." Calum said as Luke looked at him and smiled which Calum also returned the smile and gave the younger a light kiss.

 

"I fucking love you.. be mine?"

 

"Of course I will be yours you sexy beast."

**Author's Note:**

> i took it too early because i want to give my first try on smut. besides, i knew 'big' words would make smut sexier. right? lmao thanks for reading! [ya know.. if you want i like feedbacks a lot..] :D


End file.
